The Victorian Lace Café
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. He didn't know why he ended up like this. Cross dressing as a female, and working in one of those oh so famous cosplay cafés dressed as a maid. But what he really didn't get was why a certain raven haired man chose him to be his Hostess. SasuNaru.
1. Irashaimasu!

**The Victorian Lace Café**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness and some slight inaccurate information. And for a side note, the characters will be much older, say around their late teens, early twenties?

**There may be character spoilers if you aren't up date with the Manga. But heck, I mean it_ is_ an AU... but still, just a small warning :P**

**Summary:** He didn't know why he ended up like this. Cross-dressing as a female, and working in one of those oh so famous Cosplay Cafés dressed in Lolita. But what he really didn't get was why a certain Raven-haired man chose him to be his Hostess. SasuNaru. AU.

* * *

**  
The Victorian Lace Café  
**By: Naoko-Miharu 

**Chapter One: Irashaimasu Shukun!**

Beep! Beep! Beep, beep! Beep!

"Ugh…."

Another day, another morning… It was just another thing for a certain blonde haired youth to complain about. He never liked working_ there_. But he didn't know why he had always ended up coming back to that place. Maybe it was because all of his close friends worked there? Or it could be because of the nice pay?

Either way, he didn't know. So he continued to grimace and work his way until the end of the day, where he can finally relax and enjoy himself.

The blonde scrambled out of his warm bed and was then surrounded by the cold autumn air that had slipped into his bedroom. He pressed his alarm clock off and walked over to his closet and managed to pull out a couple of clothes and a long blonde wig.

Whenever he pulled out that wig, one word would always pop in his mind: Cross-dresser. Why did he do this? Why did he dress as a woman? On top of that, he was straight; which was another mystery on why he does what he does.

Umino Iruka, the youth's guardian, had told him a couple years ago that his mother had run a famous Cosplay Café within a largely popular district in Tokyo. But after an argument with her and his father, they were both killed. His mother was shot by his father, and his father committed suicide.

So from the age of eighteen until the age of twenty-nine, Iruka had taken care of his mother's Cosplay Café, The Victorian Lace. Iruka was happy that he could take his mother's place in running a famous café and he was happy that he had someone that supported him all the way. No, Iruka did not take part in the cross-dressing and the cosplay, but what he did was manage the entire café, make sure everything was in tip top shape, and all the costumers were all satisfied.

Now when Iruka's ward, Uzumaki Naruto had entered his life, things started to change. Iruka had occasionally brought Naruto to the café and it grew on him. Naruto had actually enjoyed the workers' cosplay costumes and eventually ended up working there. First as a busboy, and then one of the Hostesses themselves.

But after working there for many years, the now nineteen year old boy was slowly growing tired of it. Sure, he did love the entire atmosphere of the café and he really enjoyed the friends he had made there, but what he was tired about was all the men that drooled and fell head over heels over him. Also he was a straight man working as a female cosplayer, it didn't really seem right to him.

Naruto was flattered that the customers liked him even if he did look pretty feminine, but he just didn't roll that way; plus part of his conscience wanted him to take engineering or some other manly occupation there was, instead of this one.

Naruto had finished gathering up his supplies for another day of work and headed into the bathroom in the rather large apartment Iruka had rented out for him not too long ago.

He took his morning shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He didn't want his spiked blonde hair to irritate him under the wig. So after a couple of his daily routines were finished, he put on his cosplay costume: a very Lolita mixed-maid styled uniform. It was like those regular maid uniforms Naruto would occasionally see in those Anime he used to watch with his younger neighbors; but _this_ type of uniform Naruto had to wear, had a corset, laces and more accessories adorned to it. Naruto always liked laces and the accessories the Hostesses wore at the café. But being seen wearing them, kind of irritated him.

When the blonde placed out the entire facial cream and makeup his good friend, Haruno Sakura had recommended and bought for Naruto on the bathroom sink, he carefully applied them on his sun-kissed face. He never tried to cover up the whisker-like marks on each side of his cheeks; he thought it added more of spice to the costume.

'If I keep this up, I as might as well be a female…,' Naruto thought as he finished putting on moisturizer and was now adding on his makeup, which was nothing but eyeliner, blush, eye shadow… and his favorite: chap-stick. He never liked putting on lipstick, it always made him feel like he was wearing tape layered with crayon shavings over his mouth.

In a few minutes Naruto had placed on his wig and headdress, and glanced at the clock that was on his nightstand. It read 9:15 A.M. The blonde smiled. That gave him plenty of time to grab a light breakfast and walk to the café.

He shut off the hallway light and entered the kitchen. He snatched a random bun from the fridge, placed it in the microwave and punched in 20 seconds. Naruto grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone and placed them in a black hand-knitted bag he received from another good friend of his, Hyuuga Hinata at a Christmas party.

When the microwave dinged, Naruto strolled over and took the bun out and began to eat it. He slipped on a pair of black high heels and walked out the door. Another day of work waited for him.

---

Bells chimed when Naruto entered the doors. There weren't any customers yet which meant he had made it on time.

Naruto sighed to himself before walking towards the back of the café.

He passed by numerous amounts of pastel colored marble tables and their leather cushioned chairs and sofas, a wall full of anime drawn maids, an entire large glass cases of maid costumes, and a whole second floor full of private rooms filled with tons of manga, electronic magazines, and more decorations.

"Naruto! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted with a small wave.

Haruno Sakura was nineteen, just like Naruto and had started working in the café for two years. Like the other Hostesses, she knew that Naruto was male and has kept it a secret ever since. Sakura wore a similar outfit like Naruto's minus the corset, and with more bows than laces. Her amazingly genuine bubble-gum pink hair was curled and it cascaded down to her shoulders.

"I'm glad you finally made it on time, Naruto," She said in a semi-joking manner while poking him, "How's the apartment so far?"

Naruto rubbed where Sakura had poked him and placed his bag on an empty chair, "It's nice, except that landlady is very intimidating…"

Sakura laughed, "Anko can be scary sometimes, but she seems like a good person. I bumped into her on the way."

"Eh, I guess so," Naruto said before lazily sitting down on an empty chair.

Sakura smiled before pointing to the telephone.

"Iruka-san called before, he just wanted to remind you to not reveal your actual name like _last time_, and that he'll see you tonight."

"I won't forget," Naruto said trying to white out what had happened a few days ago.

Sakura sighed, "You better Naruto."

Before Naruto could retort, sounds of bells were heard.

"Hm, looks like we've got some customers," Sakura said quietly, "I hope there's going to be some good looking guys this time."

Naruto scoffed at Sakura's boy-crazed ways before standing up and began to set up the bar table.

---

As an hour ticked passed, more and more costumers entered the café. The Hostesses were all busy serving the customers and politely greeting each one that entered the double glass doors.

Naruto was still busy cleaning up and rearranging the alcohol and wines that were stashed in the cabinets of the table before someone spoke up.

"Etto N-Naru_ko_-_chan_?"

Naruto looked up automatically. He knew whoever called him Naruko-chan was usually Hinata, Sakura, or Iruka when customers arrived. The other Hostesses would simply call him Naruko.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto asked, wiping up a wet wine cup and looking up to the dark-haired girl.

Hyuuga Hinata was also the same age as Naruto and Sakura, and has worked in the café for two years as well. Hinata wore more of a Lolita styled-maid uniform than the other Hostesses excluding Naruto, with darker fabric and more laces than bows. Instead of a headdress, she wore a pair of black cat ears and tail that complimented the entire outfit.

"W-would you mind a-assisting some of the c-customers? I'm needed at the back," She asked softly and occasionally stuttering.

Naruto placed the cup down and smiled, "Sure, just tell me what table and what they need."

Hinata slightly blushed, "I-it's table twenty-two on the second floor. The b-brunette would like s-some Rice Fragrance Baijiu and the spiked h-haired one would like some Bourbon w-whiskey."

"Got it. Thanks Hinata," Naruto said before whipping up the said alcholoic beverages for the two customers.

Hinata nodded and walked towards to the back room of the café with an empty tray in hand.

'Jeez, who wants to get drunk at this time of day?' Naruto thought sarcastically before pouring the now fixed drink into their respective glasses.

---

"Thank you for coming today. And thank you for waiting," Naruto said slowly and sweetly before bowing slightly.

The two customers blushed slightly before returning the bow. Naruto had a thing that charmed both men and women. He didn't exactly know why.

Naruto elegantly placed a cup mat with the café's logo inscribed on it on the Brunette customer's side of the table and gently placed the Rice Fragrance Baijiu on top of it. He then placed the other cup mat on the spiked-haired customer's side of the table and gently placed his ordered Bourbon Whiskey on top of the mat.

Naruto smiled and bowed once more, "Please enjoy your drinks and your stay."

The two customers blushed once more and returned the bow.

Naruto held the tray across his chest and headed down the stairs, he overheard the two men say how cute Naruto was but paid no mind and returned to the bar to reorganize the extreme varieties of beverages Victorian Lace had.

---

Hours and more hours of service passed and Naruto was growing bored again. It was around five, which was the café's busiest hour. He looked out of the large pink-tinted window at the entrance and noticed that the sun was setting. The window was reflected from the setting sun, and had reflected the pink shades into the café.

The blonde sighed. The customers were practically the same, the business was doing great, and everyone was all satisfied and pleased with the attention and the wall full of manga they received.

"Oyee, Naruko-chan," Sakura sing-songed, "Are you doing alright? You seem really bored."

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I'm kind of bored," Naruto said softly before yawning.

"Heh, why don't you do something productive and switch jobs with Hinata? She still needs to learn how to use the bar and you need to be more out there with the customers. So do your job as an actual Hostess?" Sakura suggested, as she placed a hand to her hip.

Naruto scoffed.

"Fine, fine Okaa-sama," He joked, "I'll go greet them."

"Thank youuu," Sakura drawled out, "I'll be upstairs in the conversation room, call me if anything happens."

"Got it, got it," The blonde said before walking towards the entrance.

---

It was one 'Irashaimasu Shukun!' to another, as Naruto and the other Hostesses greeted the customers that flooded into the popular café.

None of the customers had caught Naruto's eye and he was _still_ growing bored by the minute. Something told him that he should really suck it up. Being a Hostess in a trendy, lively place shouldn't be filled with people with a bad mood like Naruto. He pulled himself together and continued to greet the customers and occasionally seating them down to the empty tables.

After the horde of customers got themselves seated, Naruto began to work more productively like the first time Iruka had granted him permission to work as a Hostess. He felt weird. One moment he was complaining his guts out to his conscience, and in the next moment, he felt like he was a newbie working in the café years ago.

It was very weird indeed. But Naruto liked it though.

Five turned to six, then to seven, and eventually ticked to ten at night.

It was an hour until closing time, and from all the walking around and chatting, Sakura, Hinata and the other Hostesses naturally grew tired.

"Phew, today was another successful night," Sakura breathed, turning down the heat from the thermostat.

"Y-yes it is, even for a Friday night, its s-still pretty busy," Hinata added.

"Are there anymore customers?" Naruto asked, stretching a bit.

"Well Karin is still upstairs in the conversation room. She said that the guy talked a bit _too _much for his own good when we were filling the customers' orders," Sakura said, eyeing the second floor.

Naruto and Hinata slightly chuckled, but before they could continue, bells were heard.

The three Hostesses turned around to see who was at the entrance, and to their surprise, it was no other than Tokyo's famous and wealthy family's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to cut it short from here -Yawn- It's like 1 in the morning, and I'm writing... bleh. 

Eh, I'm currently infatuated over the Lolita fashion after reading Princess Ai and Cosplay Cafés since they seem so interesting.

Oh and for you people who don't know, Rice Fragrance Baijiu is an alcoholic drink from China, and Bourbon whiskey is just American Whiskey :)

Hm, what do you think of the story so far...?


	2. Okaerinasai Sasuke Sama!

**The Victorian Lace Café**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness and some slight inaccurate information.

**Summary:** He didn't know why he ended up like this. Cross-dressing as a female, and working in one of those oh so famous Cosplay Cafés dressed in Lolita. But what he really didn't get was why a certain Raven-haired man chose him to be his Hostess. SasuNaru. AU.

* * *

**The Victorian Lace Café  
**By: Naoko-Miharu

**Chapter Two: Okaerinasai Sasuke-sama! **

_The three Hostesses turned around to see who was at the entrance, and to their surprise, it was no other than __Tokyo__'s famous and wealthy family's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke. _

Naruto's crystalline eyes widened.

'The Uchiha Sasuke was _here_? Err, you're serious right? The most seriously stoic and wealthiest business man in Tokyo was in a _Cosplay Café_? A café for the otaku of all otaku…?' Naruto thought to himself, bewildered.

Sakura's jaw had almost dropped but she kept her poise.

"O-of all the men, S-Sasuke-san came here?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, 'From what I've heard, this Sasuke dude is an ass. I really, really don't want to be associated with him...'

The Hostesses watched Sasuke place a hand on his hip and examine the entire café.

One thought shot through Naruto's head, 'No way… is this jerk going to _buy_ Victorian Lace?! Oh like hell he isn't!'

Naruto tensed up and the young Uchiha took note of this.

He smirked, his night colored eyes boring into Naruto's sky colored ones.

"N-Naruko, I t-think he wants you to a-assist him," Hinata whispered to the blonde.

Naruto turned around and spoke so that only Sakura and Hinata could hear him.

"I know that it's a policy here that the Hostesses should take care of _every_ customer that walks through those double doors, but I think this time that a Hostess named Naruko refuses to take care of_ this_ customer," He said, pointing his thumb towards the stoic man.

"Che, come on Naruko, just do your job. He'll leave soon anyways, it's almost closing time remember? He has like thirty minutes at least, or whenever Karin gets one of her outbursts again," Sakura reassured.

"Besides, Hinata, the other Hostesses and I can take your place if the Uchiha bothers you," She added, "It won't be THAT bad... and he's pretty damn good looking if you ask me."

Naruto groaned before the young Uchiha cleared his throat.

"Mind if I get some service over here?" He asked dully.

Naruto shot the girls a look of annoyance before Sakura shot him a look of seriousness, and Hinata with a look of sympathy.

He grabbed a menu off the bar counter before walking over to the Uchiha.

---

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-_sama_," Naruto greeted before bowing, "I apologize for the long wait."

The Uchiha smirked before returning the bow, "It took you long enough."

Naruto's eyes shot open, 'This dude is one heck of an ass alright.'

The blonde ignored the blunt comment before standing up straight and leading him towards the empty tables on the second floor, for the ground floor was still occupied by the other late-niters that remained in the café.

Sasuke took a seat on the leather cushioned chair a couple of tables away from the conversation room and took of his jacket. He completely ignored the couple of awed stares at some of the customers, but instead stared at Naruto with those piercing obsidian eyes of his.

The blonde _slightly _blushed, but remained in character.

"Thank you for coming to Victorian Lace."

Naruto smiled while gracefully opening up the triple folded menu and holding it open for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke scanned over the lists of delicious courses, overly sweet desserts, and the tons of beverages the overly popular café had to offer.

After a few glances and a low sigh, the raven-haired man chose order 17; a grilled tomato and egg sandwich.

_'A_ _tomato and egg sandwich? Ha, I thought he would order something fancy like steak,' _Naruto thought absently before snapping out of it.

"Thank you, your order will arrive shortly. Would you like anything to drink?" Naruto asked flashing another smile.

The man looked at Naruto, his eyes ringed with dark shades, "A cup of coffee would be fine, thanks…"

Naruto almost made a face when he looked at him. Sasuke looked like he hadn't slept for ages, yet he came in here with attitude and such poise.

The blonde slowly took the menu away from the man, closed it and bowed, "Alright, I will bring your order in a few minutes."

Sasuke remained still before returning the bow.

Naruto walked down the large staircase before thumping the menu into the rack full of other baby-blue colored menus.

"Seeee, it wasn't _that_ bad was it now Naruko?" Sakura drawled out as she held up a dusty wine cup for Hinata to clean.

Naruto groaned, "Don't know about that yet."

The blonde headed towards the kitchen to give the chef Sasuke's order before walking back out.

---

Naruto sat quietly, enjoying his short five minute break. He watched as Sakura, Hinata and the other remaining Hostesses serve the happy customers with their food, variety cups of hot tea, and occasionally small talk of different Anime and new-made electronics out in Tokyo.

The blonde leaned forward in the chair he was sitting on and rest his hand on his palm. Sounds of Japanese Power-pop music still blasted energetically in the café and Naruto couldn't help but smile. He should have more fun; I mean a lot of girls would _love_ to work in a Maid Café, and Naruto didn't seem to have the excitement he used to have a few years ago…

"Man, that guy _never_ stops talking!"

"Hmm, problem with another customer, Karin?" Naruto asked quietly.

Karin, the oldest Hostess in Victorian Lace being twenty-two, plopped down in a chair a few feet away from Naruto. She was definitely the 'Moe' of the café if one would speak for one's self. Her hair was unusual, with the right side of her hair cut short and spiked, and the rest of her hair neatly straight and ending up above her waist. She wore thick framed glasses that hid a lot of things from her mischievous dark eyes.

She crossed her slender legs and rested an elbow on the back of the chair and sighed.

"Apparently, yes. I mean, I love talking with the customers, but talking about _Hentai_ and _huge busty girls_ for _two_ hours can really get on your _nerves_," She explained.

Naruto smiled, "At least you get paid a good amount per hour."

Karin scoffed, "Hell yeah."

"Naruko! Your order is ready," The chef exclaimed.

"Thanks Teuchi," Naruto thanked before grabbing a silver tray and placing the grilled sandwich on it. Teuchi smiled before returning to cook more awaited orders.

The blonde walked over to the coffee machine and prepared a cup of coffee. In a few seconds, he placed the freshly made cup of coffee on the tray along with small cups of milk and sugar.

"Oh yeah, that kid, Sasuke," Karin started before Naruto walked away, "he seems pretty depressed or something, go cheer him up will 'ya?"

"Eh?! Why me? Can't you do that?" Naruto asked, stedying the tray on his right hand.

Karin cocked an eyebrow, "Naruko, I would _love_ to, no seriously I would. But as you can tell, I'm pooped out from that perverted idiot, and besides… he keeps looking at your cardboard."

The blonde placed his free hand on his hip, "Why the heck would a guy like_ him_ stare at a piece of cardboard with my 'anime-formed' picture on it?"

The twenty-two year old shrugged before crossing her legs the other way and began to fiddle with the laces on her dress.

---

"Here is your order, Sasuke-sama!" Naruto said happily to the raven-haired man, "A grilled tomato and egg sandwich".

Sasuke didn't mind the teen knew his name; he was famous after all…

The blonde carefully placed a napkin in front of Sasuke and gently placed the dark navy colored plate on top of it. He placed another napkin to Sasuke's right side and placed an extra stirring spoon with the café's logo, on top of it.

"And here is your coffee Sasuke-sama," He said sweetly, placing the cup to the side, "how many teaspoons of sugar would you like?"

"Two please."

Naruto picked up the cup of sugar and gently scooped two teaspoons of white sugar and poured them into the cup of coffee.

"Would you like some milk in your coffee, Ojisama?" Naruto asked sweetly.

The blonde could see Sasuke get a bit fidgety but he remained calm.

"Yes, please."

Naruto placed the sugar down on top of the silver tray that was at the edge of the table before pouring the milk into Sasuke's cup of coffee.

"Here you are, Ojisama."

The blonde placed the milk on top of the tray as well and paused.

If Naruto was going to make Karin 'happy' and hopefully cheer this obviously depressed dude out, he was going to have to do _that_.

Naruto stepped back and the man watched, "Now I, Naruko, will add my love."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What…?"

Naruto ignored him, took a deep breath and moved his hands in circular motions next to his head.

"Hnnnnnh…," he paused then, "_moeeee_!"

Naruto exclaimed and placed his hands together in front of him and the cup of coffee after saying the word.

He flashed Sasuke a bright smile and let out a small laugh.

"I put it in and I tried especially hard to put in my love for you, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke seemed dumbfounded, and it was pretty humorous to the blonde.

"…Thank you..."

Naruto smiled and brought the cup of coffee near Sasuke.

"Enjoy, and take care, it's hot."

Sasuke nodded, "Itadakimasu."

He took a cautious sip of his coffee.

Naruto bowed before he took the tray and headed downstairs. He glanced at the large clock on the way down; it was twenty minutes until closing. That Sasuke better hurry up, along with the other customers…

---

"Did you do it?" Karin asked amused.

"Yeah, I did it. He seemed shocked though."

"Oh well."

The woman yawned before going into the back closet of the café and took out her black-colored fall jacket.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and remind me to come down for Rock-Paper-Scissors," She said, buttoning the jacket up.

"Got it," Naruto said, placing the empty tray on top of the other stacks of empty silver trays.

Bells were heard as Karin exited through the double doors.

---

Sakura bowed, "Thank you for coming!"

Sakura ushered who she thought was last customer out, and sighed.

"Today was another success. Iruka-san would be happy to hear that," She said quietly.

Naruto was at the back of the café scrubbing the bar and making sure everything was clean and neat.

The other Hostesses including Hinata and an about-to-leave Sakura had gone home, leaving Naruto to close up the café.

Sakura yawned before looking at the clock.

"Ah, I guess it's time I should go, my mom would like to hear what I did at work today heheh."

Naruto smiled, "Alright Sakura-chan, go home safely now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oyasuminasai Naruto," Sakura said before slipping on her dark pink jacket and exiting the café.

Naruto huffed, "Today was tiring…"

The blonde stopped what he was doing and dropped the towel in the kitchen sink. He had been cleaning up the bar too often lately.

He shut off the lights for the first floor, excluding the entrance light and headed upstairs to lock the conversation room up.

When he reached the top floor, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke?" He breathed, 'What the hell is that bastard still doing here?!'

Naruto quickly went up to the man before studying him. He was sleeping.

"Jeez, why does he have to sleep _here_?" Naruto asked aloud.

He picked up the plate and the empty cup and placed them away from the man.

Naruto bent down to the man's elevation and softly shook Sasuke by the shoulder.

"Sasuke-san, wake up, the café's closed and you need to get home to your loving family, expensive bed, and house filled with gold." He said half sarcastically.

"…Ugh, what the hell are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto stood up, pouted and crossed his arms.

"The café is closed now, and you need to get home," He said sternly, "And I am not a dobe, jerk."

"What kind of person are you to talk to me like that?" The raven haired man said in a slurred and tired voice. Sasuke returned to his sleeping position with his head on his arms.

Naruto grunted before shaking the man by the shoulders once more.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-_san_, but I'm _really_ tired and I have somewhere to go, now would you _please_ get up?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open before he pound his fist against the table, making the plate and cup fall and break onto the floor.

"Listen, _Naruko_, I've had a VERY tiring day, and being dragged into here wasn't my plan at all."

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's outburst.

"What the heck are you talking about Sasuke-san? Wasn't your plan?"

Sasuke grunted before he slumped back down.

"Tell me," Naruto said curiously while poking Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Why would I want to tell it to someone like you?" Sasuke asked quietly, not moving an inch.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stopped his continuous poking.

"What? Did my love do no good for you?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke scoffed, "No, hell, it did a lot."

Naruto could feel his cheeks warm.

"Sooo, what happened then?" Naruto drawled as he picked up the broken shards of porcelain, trying to cover up his blushed self.

"Let's just say I have a bunch of moronic friends…"

"Ah."

-----

"Sasuke, don't you _ever_ take any breaks?"

"No. Don't you ever do your assigned work, Nara?"

"Sure I do, I just finish 'em later than usual."

Sasuke swiveled on his dark colored leather chair, facing the man, dubbed Nara.

Nara Shikamaru was one of Sasuke's close friends and one of the highest placed businessmen in the Uchiha's Corporation. He had a tendency to multitask and slack off, but he had never made his position be placed in jeopardy. His wore his hair in a tight ponytail that made him look like a 'Pineapple head', or that's what one of his friends had told him.

Shikamaru looked at his watch on his wrist before leaning on the doorframe of Sasuke's office.

"Sasuke, you're not even twenty one yet, and you're working like a dog. Take a break will you?" He asked again.

Sasuke was about to retort back with an answer before Shikamaru cut him off.

"Forget about the unnecessary paperwork and your brother for just one day. Can you do that?"

Sasuke's grip tightened on the arm rest of his chair.

All his life he was competing with his older brother; and being inferior to him for more than ten years would definitely bring out the competition and hate towards one another.

Shikamaru had always asked Sasuke for a break from his work, but Sasuke had always turned down his offer each time.

Ever since Itachi had gained another high-ranking position in the corporation a few months ago, Sasuke started to work three times as harder than before. He wanted to outshine his brother, and he hoped he'd do it fast.

The raven-haired Uchiha released his death-tight grip on the arm rest before thinking carefully over what his friend had just asked.

Shikamaru was still waiting ever so patiently by the door frame, awaiting the answer he was hoping that would come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

Thinking only Shikamaru would take him to a random bar, Sasuke sighed before nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll go… just for today," He said, "After today, no more breaks; I need to get all these things done."

Shikamaru scoffed at the 'I need to get all these things done' part before parting away from the door frame and walking out to the open area of the office.

"So, put your crud down and c'mon. We can meet up with Chouji and Ino and go to that place downtown."

Sasuke slouched on his chair before swiveling towards his desk and paper-clipping a stack of paper and a few folders together.

'That place downtown is nothing but a place full of otaku and random bars…' Sasuke thought to himself.

---

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Over here!"

A peppy young woman with long platinum blonde hair, sitting next to a rather plump young man, waved over to the two friends.

It had been an hour since both guys left their office and headed downtown to a very common and popular bar, The Diamond Edge.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru greeted lazily, "hey Chouji."

The blonde-haired youth smiled before offering the empty seats next to her and Chouji.

The two of them plopped down on the crimson-colored seated stools; Sasuke next to Shikamaru, and Ino between Shika and Chouji.

"Hm, this is rare for Sasuke to take a break from work; did your begging finally kick in, Shikamaru?" Ino asked quietly.

The brunette half-smiled, "Yeah, I guess it did."

-----

"So you went to The Diamond Edge?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted in response, his head still nestled in his arms.

"How the heck does going to a bar a few blocks down from here have to do anything with you ending up at Victorian Lace?" The blonde asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke shifted his head so he was facing Naruto and sighed.

"Those block heads got me drunk… and they shoved me in here and told me to have a 'good time'."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow; his story didn't make any sense _at all_.

"So long story short. Your friend, Shikamaru made you take a break and you agreed. You both met up with your other friends, Ino? And Chouji? And after a few hours and a dozen rounds of drinks, your friends made you drunk. You all left completely coo-coo and they all shoved you in VL 'cuz you're such a hardworking, anti-social jackass?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a 'WTF' look before returning to his 'head on arms' position.

Naruto chuckled, "You know, you didn't look that drunk when you came here."

Sasuke huffed, "I know."

"Do you always look sober when you're drunk?" Naruto asked while getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

Sasuke didn't reply.

The blonde youth paused to look at the clock that was hanging on a nearby wall and nearly gawked.

"Dang it, I'm LATE!"

Naruto grimaced at the motionless business man before rushing towards the conversation room and locking it shut.

It was thirty minutes past closing time.

Naruto hurriedly shut off the entire second floor lights, leaving the autumn moonlight to slip pass the windows and into the surrounding area.

Naruto was about to bring the dish and the empty coffee-less cup downstairs to the kitchen area before he stopped to look at the man again.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-san, we've spent enough time talking, so would you _please_ get up?!"

Sasuke replied with a short 'no'.

Back to square one.

At this rate Naruto was sure Iruka was going to pummel him again for being late.

The blonde's eye twitched before he calmed himself down and thought of what he could do to make the guy wake the up and get the heck out of the café for a proper closing.

'Gawd, I'm going to hate myself for this… but here goes.'

Naruto gently placed the silverware down on the table once more and softly walked over to the raven-haired man.

The blonde walked behind Sasuke, wrapped his arms around him, and lurch his head over so his mouth was right next to the Uchiha's left ear.

Gently, Naruto let out a small puff of warm air from his mouth.

The blonde felt Sasuke stiffen at the sudden contact.

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto said playfully, "Naruko would be very happy if Ojisama could get up, will you do that for me, onegai?"

"No."

Naruto's face dropped and he quickly got off of Sasuke.

"Gosh dang it, bastard, why won't you get up and go home?!"

"Do you really want me to leave _that_ badly Naruko?"

Naruto's chest tightened.

"No, Sasuke-san, I actually don't…"

Sasuke finally picked his head up from his arms and slowly stood up from his chair.

"Then what is it Naruko?"

Naruto grimaced, "Look Sasuke-san, it's almost midnight, VL is supposed to be closed now due to some weird construction going on around the block, and I should have met up with someone thirty minutes ago. It's not that I don't want you here, since you're a customer, but you should really leave when it's closing time…"

Sasuke smirked, "Fine, you win."

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, "Arigatou Sasuke."

The raven-haired man pulled on his dark colored jacket that was hanging behind his chair and walked up to Naruto.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke titled his chin. His eyes locked with Sasuke's and he could feel his heart beat more rapidly.

"Shikamaru was probably right… coming to Victorian Lace wasn't such a bad idea."

* * *

**A/N: **OMG. I am SO sorry for failed update in the past month. I was busy preparing for AnimeNEXT 2007 and everything just came to me in full blast… D: I wonder if my readers went to AN xD. Hehe, I went as Karin with the supposively wrong color schemes; got a glomp and a couple of pictures, I is happy about that. –Cough- Erm, yeah, I got stuck up to Sasuke's part and this was a very frustrating chapter for me to write, but stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm currently writing it as you read this A/N. Hm, what else… oh! I just wanted to thank all of my 10 reviewers and all the people who put this story on Alert, their C2, and all that. It makes me happy XD. 

And about the word for master... I have no clue what it is in Japanese. So, I'll just follow what the hostesses say in the cafés; Ojisama. Oh! And where Naruto gives Sasuke the cup of coffee, the dialouge is credited to "Tokyo Eye" this education tv show thingy that explores Japan's cultures xD.

Btw, DERN YOU FFN FOR NOT LETTING US USE THE SQUIGGLY! Dx


	3. Moe Moe, Jan, Ken, Pon!

**The Victorian Lace Café**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness, some slight inaccurate information, and mentions of _attempted_ rape.

**Summary:** He didn't know why he ended up like this. Cross-dressing as a female, and working in one of those oh so famous Cosplay Cafés dressed in Lolita. But what he really didn't get was why a certain Raven-haired man chose him to be his Hostess. SasuNaru. AU.

**A/N: **You may be confused with Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Sasuke drinking alcohol in the previous chapter, but lets just say in this story they're in their twenties while the other characters are catching up :)

* * *

**The Victorian Lace Café  
**By: Naoko-Miharu

**Chapter Three: Moe Moe, Jan, Ken, Pon! **

_"Shikamaru was probably right… coming to Victorian Lace wasn't such a bad idea." _

After a few seconds of eye lock, Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's chin and slightly smiled.

'Whisker-like scars…' He thought.

Naruto tried to fight off the blush that was trying to ink his entire face and successfully did so.

The young Uchiha backed up and started to walk down the marble stairs to leave when Naruto grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Y-you're not going to work tomorrow are you?"

Sasuke turned around, "Hm?"

The blonde released his grip on the Raven's arm, "I mean tomorrow _is_ a weekend… and if you're not going to work or anything, will you come back tomorrow?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but he kept his gaze on Naruto.

The blonde beat down the blush that was definitely intruding his cheeks, "Uh, never mind… Oyasuminasai Sasuke-san."

"Hn, Oyasuminasai," The raven-haired man said, "and don't worry, you'll definitely see me sometime."

Naruto grinned. "Great! More time I get to poke fun at you," He said sarcastically.

"Right."

With that, Sasuke casually left the café as if nothing had happened. Bells were heard as the double doors silently closed shut behind him.

Naruto touched his chin and smiled.

---

The locks snapped in place as the blonde finally closed the café for the night. He smoothed out his dress and finished buttoning up his jacket.

He looked around the busy street; pedestrians flooded the sidewalks and the still open cafés and bars. Naruto felt his bag vibrate; he knew Iruka was trying to reach him.

He took his cell phone out of his bag and flipped it open; the screen flashed ten missed calls and three very disappointed and worried voicemails.

"Iruka is gonna kill me for sure,' He thought.

Naruto slipped his cell phone back into his bag and started walking back home.

-

"Get lost you sick pervert!"

Naruto sighed. Being out this late wasn't that great. As the time passed, the sidewalks were being slowly filled with perverted drunk men, making Naruto hurry back to his apartment.

After a few blocks and a couple of tries to the key hole, Naruto finally made it back safe and sound. But when he slipped off his high heels and flicked on the light, he was surprised to see a very worried yet scary Iruka.

Naruto gulped, "Tadaima…"

"Okaerinasai Naruto," Iruka said sternly, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Naruto sighed and slipped off the blonde wig before nodding.

"Hai, hai," He said tiredly.

"Don't you just 'yes' me," The man said, "You're at least an hour late!"

The blonde fumbled with his jacket, along with the corset and took it off; he placed it along with his wig on a vacant chair. He walked over to his bedroom with Iruka on his tail.

"Iruka, I'm nineteen now, I think I can handle being out late," He said half truthfully.

Though Naruto was only nineteen, he always had a tendency to come back home from work no later than 11:45 PM. Naruto was a loyal and good person… but seriously, teenagers his age had always hung out this late at night and would usually come home around two in the morning. Why couldn't Naruto do that?

Naruto flopped on his bed and yawned.

Iruka leaned on the door frame and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said slightly annoyed.

The father-figure momentarily strolled over and flopped on the bed as well. He poked at the sleepy Naruto before shifting his position so one of his legs was on bed.

"Haruno-san called before, she told me that everything went well today," He said.

Naruto turned around, "Yeah, I guess it was… but you could never guess who came in half past ten."

Iruka thought for a moment before replying with an, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he shot up, "How did you know?"

"Sakura, remember?"

Naruto eased, "Ohhh, right, forgot about that." He let out a nervous chuckle before lying back down on the bed.

"Did something happen between you guys? I really hope you didn't do anything to make VL look bad."

Naruto scoffed, "Well… not really? I mean almost everyone's impression of Sasuke was a sadistic jackass, and he _did_ come in all drunk and full of attitude, but I didn't do anything to ruin VL."

Iruka sighed in relief before he raised an eyebrow, "Wait… drunk?"

Naruto took hold of his pillow and curled up into a ball, "Yeah… well, he looked pretty sober, but his friends kinda drunked him up."

"Ah. Well, it doesn't really suit a guy like him to give in into peer pressure."

"Meh, maybe something happened to him at work or something of the sort. He did tell me that his friend was bugging him to take a break." Naruto explained, "And he did look like he hasn't slept in ages."

Iruka nodded and continued to listen.

"But anyways, he came in and surprisingly ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Karin made me do _that thing_ to cheer him up since she said that he looked depressed… and well things lead up to another, and when I was supposed to close up, he was dead asleep and refused to leave."

"Ah, I see," Iruka nodded.

"So after a few failed attempts at waking that guy up, I kinda…"

Naruto paused.

"You kind of… what?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto fidgeted with the pillow.

"It's nothing. But that last attempt didn't work, so I just yelled at him and then… he left?"

Iruka nodded, understanding the situation that made Naruto late.

"Seems like an interesting day," He said.

"It sure was," Naruto agreed.

The father figure got up from the bed and placed his hands on his hips.

He watched his ward pick at the edges of the pillow case. It slipped between his fingers and Naruto smiled. Iruka knew Naruto enjoyed that weird tingling feeling whenever you slip the pillow case edges between your fingers.

The blonde let out a soft sigh before looking at his dress, then at Iruka.

"Did you eat dinner?" He asked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Me? I should be the one asking you."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "So did you?"

Iruka smiled as well, "Yes, I finished eating a while ago. And I'm guessing that you haven't eaten a bite since lunch?"

The blonde nodded into his pillow.

"Hm, I'll go make some ramen for you. In the meantime, go get washed up, and hang your wig and jacket up while you're at it, please?"

Naruto groaned before waving his hand lazily, "Yes sir."

Iruka scoffed before shaking his head, "Isoginasai! You're going to have an extremely long day tomorrow Naruto."

With that Iruka left and headed to the kitchen.

Naruto grumbled to himself before pushing the pillow away from him and getting up from the bed.

-

The sound of water running could be heard inside the door leading to the extra bathroom within the blonde's bedroom.

The Loli-maid uniform hung neatly in the nearby closet, along with the jacket and wig.

The now nude Naruto begun to wash away the remaining make-up on his face in the sink, and within a few minutes his face was makeup-free.

After a last rinse, he then stepped into the shower, turned the knob for the water and... yelped.

'Too cold…' He said mentally.

Naruto grabbed the shower head and proceeded to do his daily shower routine of scrubbing and washing himself squeaky clean.

-

Before the guy could squeeze out a palm full of conditioner, he couldn't help but think about the young Uchiha.

The blonde shook his head and grimaced, "I should NOT be thinking about him at a time like this…"

Naruto took the bottle of hair product and re-squeezed the conditioner out of the dark blue bottle. He scrubbed his golden hair, enlarging the amount of jasmine-smelling foam while rubbing at his scalp.

'Man, Sasuke seemed to not want to go back home for some reason... I wonder why.'

-

Naruto turned the shower knob clockwise until the water came to a halt. He then slowly got out of the tub and onto the orange colored shower mat; he twitched at the awkward feeling of wet fuzziness between his toes.

He wrapped a dark colored towel around himself and leaned on the marble sink facing the fogged mirror. He lifted his right arm and quickly doodled a doodle of Sasuke with an arrow stuck through his head along with the word 'Jerk' at the end. Naruto smiled contentedly and opened the door to enter his bedroom to change.

The cool air enveloped around Naruto before streams of heat hit him. Iruka must have turned on the heater.

Naruto hung his towel up, and in a few minutes, changed into his pajamas and lazily entered the kitchen to see a nice hot bowl of ramen sitting on the table.

Iruka was seen in the kitchen cleaning up the not-yet washed dinner plates from the morning.

Even though Naruto had moved out of Iruka's own house, Iruka could never help himself but come over to check on his ward and occasionally do some housework. Naruto wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world.

The blonde said his thanks before ravishing himself to the warm meal.

Moments later, Iruka placed the now dried plates in the cabinet above the sink, and took a seat next to the kitsune.

Naruto slurped up the remaining pieces of noodles and soup contents before placing it down on the table and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Iruka said somewhat sarcastically.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle before wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"Yup! It was really good," He said happily.

Naruto got off the chair and placed the empty bowl and chopsticks in the sink and begun to wash them.

Iruka placed an elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand.

"Naruto, I need something tell you."

Porcelain and wood clashing with one another could be heard, along with swishes of water before a small thunk and water stopping.

Naruto dried his hands with a towel and left the bowl and chopsticks on the kitchen counter to dry.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

The blonde found his way back to his chair and plopped down.

Iruka sighed. "Well, I'll be going out of town for a while... and then out of the country."

Naruto flinched and blinked several times, "EH?! O-out of the _country_? Why?"

Iruka chuckled nervously before scratching the side of his face, "Well since Victorian Lace's popularity is growing by dozens, and we get numerous amounts of costumers almost every month. A few of our employees including myself decided to build and spread some other Cosplay Cafés around Japan and possibly in America. We've already bought the land there, and we should be able to get it up and running by the next two to three years."

Iruka continued, "And since I won't be here in Akihabara to watch everything that happens, I'm placing you, Izumo, and Kotetsu in charge."

Naruto was silent.

'I-Iruka out of the country?! A-and placing me of all people in charge?' He thought, his mouth gaping, 'This can't be good.'

"Are you okay with this Naruto? I mean, I know it's going to be a lot of trouble for you and all..."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's totally fine... but, I can still call you if something goes wrong, right?"

Iruka laughed, "Of course! Just don't destroy the place and expect me to fix it overnight."

Naruto scoffed, "I wouldn't do that!"

The brunette ruffled the blonde's hair before smiling, "I know you would never do that."

Iruka got up from his chair and stretched, "Izumo and Kotetsu will be in and out of the café since they have their own jobs to do, so I don't expect you to go crazy taking care of the café yourself."

Naruto nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked. The kitsune definitely needed more information. He had taken care of the café once or twice, but never for this long amount of time.

Iruka thought for a moment, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but I'll be outside of Akihabara not too long, so I'll be back within a week. But the day after I get back, I have to fly over to America and meet with the guys that are helping us with the cafés."

"Oh, okay." Was all Naruto's response.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Just give me a call whenever you need something. And besides, Sakura, Hinata, and Karin are going to be taking their share in running VL, so it won't be that bad."

'Thank god...,' Naruto thought.

Iruka finished his stretching before he glanced at the microwave, "Wow, it's almost half past one. I suggest you hit the hay."

Naruto nodded, "Ossu!"

Iruka ruffled Naruto's head once more before walking over to the kitchen to shut the lights off.

The two men shut off the remaining lights and headed back to their rooms for a good night sleep.

The upcoming day will be a very long and intense one.

---

"Karin can draw a picture or a message with ketchup on your Omurice, nya! Would you like one Okyakusama?"

The men who were staring google-eyed at Karin and her neko uniform slowly nodded.

"What would you like me to write or draw for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I-If it's okay with you, d-do you think you can write your name?" One of the men asked nervously, his face flushing. The other man nodded in agreement.

Karin forced a smile, "Hai."

The twenty-two year old hated when she had to write her name. But knowing she can't do anything about it, she quickly yet gracefully wrote her name in ketchup on top of the first ordered rice omelet. When she finished, she placed it gently down in front of the first customer and wrote her name on the other omelet.

The men thanked her before digging in.

Karin curtseyed cutely before taking the tray she was using to bring the two orders from the table and headed downstairs.

Saturday mornings were usually busy. Regulars fled over to the café to enjoy the special food, freshly brewed coffee and adorable pastries VL had to offer.

Iruka had left Naruto's apartment earlier than usual and left a small list of things Naruto should do when he was away. Cleaning up after himself was one of the things that were definitely listed down.

All of the twenty-five hostesses were busy serving customers and chatting away in the conversation room, bringing regulars and newbies a great experience they would never forget.

Right after Iruka left, Naruto got dressed and got ready earlier than his regular time just to open up and to help set up the tables and chairs in the café.

Towards the end of September and the entire month of October, Victorian Lace held a small tradition where the hostesses would dress up in an animal-themed maid outfit or as an Anime character, and try their best to (cutely) imitate the animal or character they are assigned to.

Naruto, at this time of month was dressed as a 'Lolitified'-Kitsune-Maid, with his usual work attire on, but with a pair of fox ears and a fluffy scarlet-white tail. Sakura was also dressed in her usual work attire but was adorned with a pair of soft bunny ears and a small fluffy tail.

Both Karin and Hinata were dressed up in their own respected neko-uniforms, while the other Hostesses dressed up in other animal-themed costumes and certain characters from current mainstream anime.

Breakfast and early morning games with the Maids were being served and played heartily. Loud catchy beats of J-pop and Electro-pop music echoed around the café.

The morning ran smoothly, and eventually Izumo and Kotetsu dropped by and made sure the café was in order.

Morning turned into noon and noon turned into night. The music still blared happily and the atmosphere changed after the clock reached nine.

The stage set in the near center of the café was nicely decorated, its colorful lights flashed amongst the stage and throughout the large interior of the café.

Saturday nights were immensely crowded but that never stopped the hostesses from doing their jobs.

Four hostesses including Sakura were propped on stage happily dancing and playing games with the customers who were sitting a few feet away.

Naruto and Hinata were taking turns watching the bar and serving regulars while Karin managed the conversation room.

When the clock signaled it was nine-thirty, a loud and happy cheer was heard throughout the café.

Sakura took off the microphone that was on the stand and announced to all the customers that it was finally time for the most popular game throughout the Maid-café craze; Janken.

---

"Moe, moe, jan, ken…_ Pon_!"

A loud happy cheer and a few crushed groans were heard.

"Awwh, you beat us!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"You! In the dark green hoodie! C'mon up here!" One of the hostesses dressed as Haruhi called out.

There were a few pats on the back for the man in the green hoodie before he happily ran on stage.

"Since you beat us, Oojisama, you get to sing with us!" The Haruhi hostess announced.

The man's face tinted pink before breaking out in song with everyone.

Naruto, who was watching from the vacant balcony in the almost vacant second floor smiled.

After serving his regulars, he couldn't help but to watch Sakura and the others on stage. His friend always attracted everyone downstairs, leaving the second floor almost empty on Saturday nights.

When he was content, he was about to head downstairs to the kitchen before someone grabbed his arm.

"Heh, don't chu look oh so lovely tonight."

Naruto cocked and eyebrow before he looked up to see two scruffy looking men that reeked heavily of alcohol.

"Let go of me, please," Naruto calmly said. He had been through this numerous amounts of times and this wasn't any different seeing how he always had the upper hand in turning them down. But this time, it was kinda different.

He winced at the grip that suddenly tightened on his arm.

"Why would I let go of someone as pretty as you?" The man said huskily.

His grip tightened even more and Naruto tried to push the hand on his arm away.

"Let go of me _now_, Okyakusama," Naruto said harshly, "I do not have any interest in you, and I don't think I ever will."

"Feisty now, are we?" The second man noted.

"Unhand me now!" Naruto shouted.

The man that had his grip on Naruto sneered, "Didn't I tell you? I ain't gonna let someone pretty as you get out of my sight."

Naruto grit his teeth. The man had both of the blonde's hands and legs pinned down to a nearby wall, and he couldn't move.

The pumping and energetic music that played on the stage still blared, deafening Naruto's muffled cries and attempt to escape.

'This jackass _better unhand me_ or he won't see daylight again!" Naruto thought as he tried to wriggle free.

The alcohol reeked man smirked evilly at Naruto before leaning down for a kiss.

'Oh hell no, he isn't!'

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and quickly turned his head away, making the man kiss his cheek instead. The man's grip tightened even more as he placed a leg between Naruto's slender ones that hid under his dress.

"Stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"A cute kitsune like you should shut up right about now," He said harshly.

Naruto growled.

The second man, who was behind the first one walked up to Naruto and touched his face, softly caressing his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" The blonde barked, "No one gives you the right to!"

The man scoffed, "You feisty little fox, you're going to regret talking back to us like that."

Naruto was in deep crap right about now, but he still wasn't going to give in to those two idiots.

The second man reached over to Naruto's corset and gently caressed the frills that adorned them. He then traveled lower to where the bottom of Naruto's dress reached and slowly lifted it up, layer by layer. But before he could reach up to Naruto's undergarments, the sound of a door opened.

They all turned around to see the open door that led the conversation room, only to find no one coming out.

"Kaaaarin-san! You forgot one more thing!"

"Ugh... yes, yes Oojisama, what is it?"

'Thank goodness, Karin!'

Naruto quickly looked back to the two men that were still looking at the door to see if Karin would come out, and with that, Naruto quickly yet forcefully released his arms from the reeked man and kneed him directly in the crotch.

"Bastard!" The blonde exclaimed.

The now crotch-pained man sunk down to his knees; hands covering his pained area.

Naruto quickly dashed for the stairs when the man yelled out to his friend to not let Naruto go just yet.

The kitsune looked back and clenched his teeth, his dashed down the stairs midway before he was caught by the arm again.

"Let me GO!" He screamed, breaking the contact and running towards the stage area.

The man grunted and attempted to grab Naruto once more before a figure stepped between them, his sharp and demanding voice was heard.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing to Naruko?"

A few customers stopped what they were doing and turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"S-Sasuke... san?" Naruto whispered, 'W-what is he doing here? I thought he was too busy to come today...'

The man scoffed.

"Oi, I should be the one talkin'," He said, "The 'ell you doin' ruining our fun with her?"

"Fun? You think sexually abusing a hostess is fun?" Sasuke retorted.

The man laughed, "Ha, what do _you_ know about fun, boy? All yous rich snobs know how to do is work and work and git money outta people, so don't you misinterpret what I do for fun."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Well whatever the hell you're doing, she's not interested in you, so why don't you just leave?"

There was a deadly silent eye lock before the man from before walked down the stairs.

"You feisty little runt, you're going to pay for kicking me like that."

Naruto backed up while the Uchiha stood protectively behind him.

"No one is going to do _anything_ to Naruko, so please leave."

Naruto flinched as the now aggravated men threw the first punch at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly dodged the punch being thrown at him and flung both men to the floor.

The loud bang from the two men that hit the floor startled some of the customers, which made Sakura and the other hostesses stop performing. The large crowd of costumers stopped and watched as the men fought.

A few more punches were thrown at Sasuke before he eventually knocked both of them out, leading to police to take action moments later.

When the police arrived, Sakura quickly got off stage and ran towards her friend.

Naruto was sitting quietly in the corner, his heart was beating rapidly at the scene that was just presented not too long ago.

"Naruko! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, "and no, my wrists just hurt, that's all."

Sakura relieved a sighed before placing an arm around her friend. Being a hostess was one thing, but _this_... this was something else.

As the police exited the two men out of Victorian Lace, Sasuke walked up to the blonde, making Sakura get up and go over to Hinata who was still in a semi-state of shock.

Naruto blinked at the dark haired man before turning away.

"So I don't get a thank you?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto bit his lip, "Thank you..."

Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, I just thought I'd stop by to say hi but I'd never expect this to happen."

Naruto groaned, "I thought you were too busy to drop by."

The Uchiha sat down in a vacant chair beside Naruto. He placed an arm around the chair behind him.

"Were you expecting me?" He asked.

Naruto continued to advert his gaze before speaking up.

"Well you did leave an awkward silence last night... and well, I don't know."

Sasuke 'hmm'ed.

"But uh... thanks," Naruto whispered, "Sasuke…"

Before Sasuke could say anything, there was a large flash and a large group of reporters hoarding around him and Naruto.

And what do you know? Headlines made the front page, "Uchiha Sasuke, saves Maid in Akihabara."

* * *

**A/N:** ... Okay, before you throw tomatoes at me for not updating for 3 months, I just want to say I'm SORRY and that school has been eating away at me... most of the time. This chapter was pretty hard to finish up with, and I apologize for the colorful language that was thrown in here, lol. Uhm, as for the rating, it MAY go up later on and yeah. I'll be writing up Chapter four now... so off I go! And sorry for the weirdness of which is chapter three xD.

Btw, Okyakusama means guest; visitor; or customer.


End file.
